Draco Busca Enamorarse
by Helena Grand1
Summary: Draco esta decidido; al diablo con todo, las dudas y las inseguridades, que se fueran al carajo su familia, sus compromisos y todo el mundo, porque nada mas importaba que ella. Deseaba por fin merecer el amor, quería enamorarse.


La situación había llegado al límite admisible para Hermione, eran muchas las veces que se había contenido de contestarle como era debido a ese muchacho engreído que seguía creyendo que el mundo giraba a su alrededor.

Quizás no era el momento justo, quizás no era el tema apropiado de discusión y mucho menos la persona idónea, pero el hecho era que estaba tan furiosa y tan harta de sostener esas continuas batallas y ataques verbales que esa última afirmación sobre su persona habían hecho que su sentido común se apagara para hablar, o mejor dicho gritar con aquella determinación unas cuantas verdades que nunca pensó poder ser capaz de mencionar en voz alta.

Si bien era cierto que en mucho influía que vivieran juntos en la misma torre y que muy a su pesar a los dos los hubieran premiado con el mayor honor otorgado por el gran colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwards, lo cierto era que las continuas discusiones por demás triviales estaban a la orden del día.

Hermione había intentado por todos los medios posibles hacer acopio de toda su paciencia y fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir ante las incitaciones de Malfoy, pero era una tarea imposible para ella y más cuando el rubio se proponía pasar una tarde soltándole una sarta de calificativos que rayaba en los límites permitidos cuestionando su inteligencia y su cordura, insinuándole incluso si era una chica o algún espécimen raro del que habría que exigir como en peligro de extinción o con un cartel de "Especie, verdaderamente rara"

El caso es que ese día, la furia hizo hablar con tal claridad y de manera tan abierta a Hermione de temas que abría considerado intocables incluso de tratar delante de su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley. Pero en ese momento no le importo, ya después tendría tiempo para lamentar su falta de juicio y su soltura de lengua, mientras tanto le diría tres frescas al arrogante y bueno para nada de Draco Malfoy.

Todo comenzó aparentemente como otra de las tantas discusiones, debido a que Malfoy había dejando entrar a la torres que compartía con Hermione como premios anuales a su amante de planta Pansy Parkinson, que a juicio de la castaña no era más que una facililla sin cerebro que se enredaba con cuanto hombre se le "parara" por enfrente. Aunque claro en la lista de conquistas de la morena, Draco estaba en su lista de prioridades, por lo que ni tarde, ni perezosa se presento en la torre vestida de mujer fatal.

Como era costumbre Hermione prefería estar en su habitación con tal de no toparse con el desagradable Huron, por lo que no se percato que el rubio había dejado entrar a Pansy y sin mayor preámbulo habían medio destrozado la sala común en sus frenéticas demostraciones de pasión y candor animal antes de adentrarse en la alcoba del descolorido muchacho y comenzar con su alocada faena sexual.

Fueron precisamente los gemidos y los fuertes gritos de excitación que pegaba la descarada morena lo que alertaron a la Gryffindor de que algo ocurría. Salió ya cuando la muy perfíra de Pansy con la cara llena de satisfacción salía del cuarto del chico dejando la puerta entreabierta por la que vio medio desnudo al rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

El rojo se apodero de las mejillas de Hermione haciendo reír de manera más descarada al rubio, que incluso tuvo el descaro de dejar caer por "casualidad" la sabana que llevaba a manera de tapa rabos enroscada en sus afiladas caderas. Aun asi la castaña presa de su pudor desvió la mirada y bajo hecha una furia las escaleras para ir a la cocina y prepararse un té para calmar sus afectados nervios.

Mas el ingenuo del rubio pensó que nada mas ocurriría, al menos nada que no fuera los acostumbrados gritos y reclamaciones por parte de la leona, pero incluso eso le satisfacía, por lo que bajo envuelto solo por una bata de seda sin siquiera preocuparse por ponerse algo mas debajo. Al bajar se encontró con la chica con la espalda recargada en la pared intentando sostenerse, pues sus piernas le fallaban después de encontrarse con la sala destrozada y unas bragas adorando la repisa de la chimenea y un sostén rojo atorado en la punta de un cuadro que adornaba la sala.

Pero el acabose fue cuando escucho bajar a Draco y con sus ojos inyectados de la más pura rabia se encontró con la risa descarada y burlona del hurón.

-¡Oh vamos Granger, no me dirás que no te gusta la decoración! -Dijo con sarcasmo señalando el enorme lio que habían armado en el sagrado recinto.

-¡ERES…! -Se cayó antes de terminar la frase.

-Un dios del sexo. -dijo con vanidad, burlándose aun mas de la chica que seguía con el rostro tan encendido que parecía que explotaría de un momento a otro.

-¡ERES UN PATAN SIN PRINCIPIOS! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESTO! -Le dijo señalando con un dedo acusatorio la escena del crimen, bueno mejor dicho crimen pasional.

-Porque tú seas una santurrona, no quiere decir que los demás somos iguales que tu.

-Si serás un…

-Un que Granger, a mi no me cohíbe hablar del sexo como a ti, a mi no me da miedo explorar mi sexualidad, no soy una santurrona y frígida leona amargada que se escuda como si fuera una monja para no tener intimidad. De hecho deberías dejar que el pobretón de tu amigo te baje los humos a ver si así se que endulza un poco el caracteres.

-No porque tu no conozcas lo que es el pudo quiere decir que todos sean como tu.

-Pues Weasley es hombre y no tardo mucho en encontrar tú remplazo en Lavender ya que decidiste ser tan cerrada. -Aunado a la acusación Draco dejo que se abriera la bata con libertad, dejando sus atributos físicos a la vista de Hermione.

Al verlo se quedo descolocada, la ceja le temblaba en un amago de tic nervioso, apretó los dientes con furia y el color en su cara no podría ser mas rojo de lo que ya era. Fue entonces que todo sucedió tan rápida e inesperadamente que ni siquiera le dio oportunidad a Draco de reaccionar.

Quizás lo más lógico hubiera sido que presa de su desatada ira Hermione le hubiera lanzado un hechizo, unos cuantos gritos e insultos de su ya gastado repertorio, amenazas y demás, sin embargo, algo se quebró en la paciente chica convirtiéndola en un amenaza a punto de cobrar cada humillación.

Fue una mala señal para el rubio cuando vio que los ojos color caramelo de Hermione salían chispas casi de manera literal y poco a poco, con la lentitud de una amenaza natural a punto de sacudir los terrenos del castillo se levantaron las comisuras de sus labios para formar una sonrisa, pero no era cualquier sonrisa era una mueca tal que parecía más una sentencia de muerte que una simple sonrisa.

Si no fuera el rey de Slytherin hubiera retrocedido al ver esa sonrisa formarse en sus labios, esa fue su primera intención para ser sinceros, pero se contuvo a tiempo de caer en el ridículo de emprender huida ante la leona, que consideraba mas una tierna e inocente gatita. Lo que no consideraba Draco es que incluso las gatas sacan la uñas cuando hartas de ser apabulladas se crispan hasta mostrar su garras escondidas en sus aparentemente inofensiva patitas.

Pero no fue solo esa sonrisa en los labios de Hermione lo que le hizo replantearse que era un error seguir parado exhibiendo sus atributos de esa manera, una señal de alarma se encendió en su cerebro al instante que la mirada de la chica bajo de sus ojos con suma lentitud hacia el sur de su anatomía. Encontró una mirada que jamás hubiera creído posible en alguien tan recatada como la Gryffindor, incluso podría jurar que solo Pansy era capaz de mirarle con tal descaro sin sonrojarse.

Hermione hizo gala de todo su aplomo nivelando su respiración que había sido entrecortada, ya fuera por las inmensas ganas de estrangular al susodicho que tenia enfrenté o por el hecho de que tenia frente a ella todo un adonis en potencia. Fuera cual fuera la razón, la actitud había cambiado y Draco se daba cuenta de ese cambio haciendo que un escalofrió le atravesara la columna vertebral.

No era miedo, se dijo a si mismo es solo el instinto de preservación el que hacía que tuviera unas inmensas ganas de replegarse y buscar refugio en las paredes de sus dominios donde no sería vulnerable a la mirada inquisidora de la castaña. Pero como siempre el orgullo pudo más en el carácter del rubio y dejando a un lado los avisos que le enviaba su sentido común para alejarse se quedo inmóvil, imperturbable mientras le permitía a Hermione deleitarse con su anatomía.

-Tienes razón. -Dijo contestando con voz firme mientras tan lentamente como había bajado su vista la subió hasta encontrarse con los ojos grises de Malfoy.

-¿Tengo razón? -Pregunto desconcertado. ¿Cómo era posible? que precisamente la que siempre tenía una respuesta inteligente, ahora simplemente le diera la razón.

-Claro que la tienes, soy una santurrona que jamás ha tenido sexo, soy virgen. -Afirmo con tal seguridad y firmeza, que solo por eso no estallo en carcajadas el rubio. -Por si te interesaba confirmarlo y créeme que no tengo problemas con ello. Prefiero mil veces ser lo que soy, que ser como las muñequitas con las que te acuestas. Si eso te da un motivo para que te burles de mi, hazlo que no me importa en lo más mínimo Malfoy.

Decidida dio un paso al frente sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al rubio que movido mas por el intento de supervivencia que a la lógica dio un paso atrás.

-Soy una insufrible sabelotodo, una come libros, santurrona a la que nadie toma en cuenta porque es una insípida y sin chiste virgen. Pero prefiero ser eso que lo que eres tú que tan fácil se revuelca solo por precarios instintos sin importar con quien comparte su cama. Cuando yo me entregue a alguien será por amor y me entregare sin reservas, permitiendo al que comparta mi cama a explorar mi cuerpo sin límites, que no te quepa duda que puedo hablar sin tapujos del sexo, que tenga el pudor suficiente para no hablar de manera tan obscena como tu es diferente.

-Vaya quien diría que podrías hablar de esa manera.

-Y no solo son pablabas Malfoy, que no te quepa duda que encontrare a un verdadero hombre que me valore y me ame por lo que soy. Y eso hace la diferencia entre nosotros, porque a esta que tienes en frente, a esta que siempre has despreciado por ser una sangre sucia, se vale por sí misma y no necesita de dinero y de un apellido rimbombante para que la tomen en cuenta.

Hermione tenía el rostro a escasos centímetros del rubio

-¿Sabes porque Parkinson esta tras de ti como un perro faldero? ¿Sabes cuantas veces la he escuchado decir que solo se casaría contigo por tu dinero? ¿Tiene una idea de la cantidad de chicas con las que te acuestas piensa lo mismo? Te ven como un buen partido, ven tu dinero, tu posición en el mundo mágico, tu apellido y todo lo que representa ser un Malfoy ¿Pero quién quiere a Draco?

-No sabes lo que dices estúpida.

-Puedes insultarme su eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no te engañes Malfoy podrás hartarte de sexo, revolcarte con cuanta incauta e ingenia chica se te ponga por delante, pero cuantas de ella se entregaran por verdadero amor. Porque podrás tener mucho sexo y tu cama caliente por un rato, pero al final solo te quetas solo y vacio.

Ahora los papeles se habían invertido, Hermione lo miraba llena de diversión, mientras Draco estaba rojo de ira, rabioso de que se atreviera a decirle esa sarta de estupideces. La estrujó por los brazos acercando su rostro de manera amenazante, pero eso no borro la sonrisa en los labios de Hermione.

-Te diría que lamento abrirte los ojos de esta manera, pero te mentiría. Pero cada palabra que te he dicho es cierta por mucho que te pese.

-Estas demente, completamente loca. -Exclamo el muchacho fuera de sí.

-Si tan herrada estoy en mis conclusiones, dime el nombre de alguna de las muchas mujeres con las que te acuestas por la que sientas al menos un poco de cariño. Dime solo un nombre y me quedare callada. Dime cuál de ellas es su entrega te ha demostrado que te ama. Te aseguro que ni Parkinson siendo una arrestada facililla te a dado algo más que no sea puro y vacio sexo.

Los ojos de Draco estaban oscurecidos, y apretando con fuerza su mandíbula no logro articular ningún nombre y para sí mismo pensó que eran muchas, pero en ese momento ningún nombre llego a su cabeza, solo la cruel verdad en las palabras de la Gryffindor.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo Malfoy. Y aun así eres capaz de reírte de que soy una insípida santurrona virgen, de mis principios, de mis ideales y mi origen. Cuando tu ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer el amor con ninguna de tus múltiples conquistas que solo ven lo que representas y no quién eres.

-Eres una estúpida Granger que no sabe lo que dice.

-Quizás si sea una estúpida pero no más que tú que se niega a aceptar lo que es obvio.

Eso fue el colmo para la poca paciencia del rubio que descargo su frustración de la única manera que tenía a mano. Ataco los labios de Hermione con salvajismo de manera brusca, lastimándola. Era un beso violento lleno de rabia contenida, de frustración porque muy en el fondo aun cuando no lo quisiera aceptar era verdad lo que esa estúpida leona le escupía a la cara.

Se colmaba de sexo para no sentir esa soledad que le embargaba, buscando cariño entre las sabanas de una cama que al final se quedaba vacía al no encontrar lo que tanto anhelaba. Pero como reconocer algo que como aquello, como darle la razón al enemigo y decirle que estaba en lo cierto. Así que sin la elocuencia de una inteligente respuesta hizo lo único que era capaz de hacer intentando no pensar, intentando no sentir, perdiéndose ante la necesidad de poseer un cuerpo caliente que aminorara el frio que sentía en su interior, en su propia piel y que le congelaba hasta la fibra más sensible de su cuerpo.

Hermione estaba aturdida sintiendo como profanaba su boca, en ese acto de vandalismo, quiso apartarlo y lo intento pero a pesar de sus esfuerzo no podía hacerlo, el era mucho más fuerte que ella. y por primera vez sintió un verdadero miedo.

Pero no era un miedo contra aquel acto de necesidad de amor que expresaba el rubio tan frenéticamente al morder sus labios y dejar que su lengua explorara a la fuerza cada parte de su boca. Sintió miedo de si misma, miedo a ese sentimiento que siempre mantenía a raya, escondido en lo más profundo de su ser, ese sentimiento que la hizo sentir que esta traicionando sus ideales.

Estaba aterrada de sentir lo que sentía mientras estaba en sus brazos y probaba por fin esos labios que tanto había anhelado que fueran suyo, y le aterro aun mas afirmar algo que había negado tan fervientemente desde hacía ya algún tiempo, estaba enamorada. Y si bien era cierto lo que Malfoy le recriminaba al no entregarse a sus paciones por ser tan pudorosa, lo que no sabía era que no se entregaba a nadie, porque solo se entregaría por amor, y su amor era él, precisamente su enemigo.

De golpe llego el entendimiento al cerebro de Hermione y el terror de reconocer al fin sus sentimientos la dejo paralizada, no opuso más resistencia, pero tampoco colaboro mientras Draco seguía besándola cada vez con mas pasión y menos salvajismo intentando calmar esa necesidad de afecto que lo estaba desbaratando.

Malfoy paro cuando dejo de forcejear y se quedo quieta, la tenia fuertemente abrazada y pegada a su cuerpo, se alejo lo suficiente para ver como cerraba los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza y noto en su rostro miedo, ese sentimiento tan conocido y saber que eso era lo único que le inspiraba a esa testaruda Gryffindor, soltó una carcajada que pretendía ser de burla, pero como siempre esa era la manera de ocultar el dolor que sentía al ver que no consiguió mover en ella otro sentimiento diferente al miedo.

Cerro su bata sin dejar de reír y subió las escaleras para refugiarse en su alcoba antes de que esa estridente carcajada se convirtiera en un amago de llanto, que sabia no debía permitirse, un Malfoy nunca lloraba, aun cuando lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione no abrió los ojos, aun paralizada por la profundidad de sus sentimientos, por el miedo que le producía querer a alguien que le estaba prohibido. Era una gran mentirosa, ella que hablaba de valentía, era una cobarde, una maldita cobarde que hablaba de amor, cuando no era capaz de enfrentar sus sentimientos. Había escuchado esa carcajada como el estruendo de un rayo que la partía por la mitad, porque le había permitido burlarse nuevamente de ella.

Se dejo caer al piso de la sala sin fuerzas a penas escucho un ruido del piso de arriba, como cerraba la puerta de su habitación, y comenzó a llorar como la tonta que era, como la estúpida ingenua que se sentía en ese momento, porque eso era, o al menos eso creía, porque siendo sincera no le importaba el hecho de que la sala estuviera destrozada, lo que la estremecía y estrujaba su corazón eran los celos, los malditos celos al ver como Pansy Parkinson disfrutaba de estar al lado de Draco Malfoy, cuando a ella le estaba prohibido siquiera acercársele.

Draco cerró la puerta y pego su espalda a la fría superficie, poco a poco se dejo resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Pensaba en la maldita impura en el piso de abajo paralizada por el miedo como resultado de sus arrebatados besos, y con amargura hizo el recuento mental de todas las mujeres con las que se había acostado para tener solo sexo, la lista era interminable sin duda y eran pocas las privilegiadas de repetir, entre ellas Pansy, pero ninguna ni siquiera ella, podía calmar ese vacío y esa falta de calor que le estaban congelando con severa lentitud.


End file.
